the new digidestinds arrive
by tsukasa239
Summary: when light yagami misa and l go to the digital world


This is a crossover between digimon and death-note this will be a challenge please enjoy

hi my name is light and I am 12 years of age and these are my friends misa whose 14 and l who is 11 we are from hakido Japan one day we where on a camp near the foot of mount Fuji but one day misa, l and me found this weird portal thing near are camp. We all agreed on going though it but to my surprise when we went though we where all separated and when i came to all i could see was a monkey like animal with cargo shorts on jumping up and down to the left of me saying "hello light I'm monmon nice to see you" monmon said with excitement "AHHHHHHHH" screamed light "how do you know my name and what are you?" wondered light "i am monmon i am a digital monsters or digimon for short" explained monmon "whats a digimon" light asked " well digimon are made from different types of internet files for instances there are virus types ,vaccine types and data types i am a vaccine type digimon i was made by positive files you should know that by checking your digivice" monmon explained "whats a digivice" wonders light " well look in your pocket and pull out your digivice that will allow me to digivolve and for you to see data on other digimon for example hold your digivice up in my direction" "ok" light grabs the digivice out of his front left pocket and holds it in monmon direction digivice says " monmon vaccine type special move fire shot monmon is quite cute but he can pack a punch or should i say a bullet " "see what did i tell you light" "ok then but its getting late we should look for a resting place like an inn" "well the closest thing would be an inn witch is ten minutes south" "okay lets go then and hopefully we meet up with the others" so light and monmon went south to the inn .

misa: hey narrator how come l and me haven't been seen yet in the digital world.

Narrator: sense light is the main character he goes first but now its your turn then l's are you ok with that l and misa

misa: O.K. mister narrator

L: i want cookies

Narrator: you can have 1 cookie

L: yay cookie

narrator: here you go and now lets continue

Mean while misa 20 kilometers from the city north of where light was heading she wakes up and finds a cute bear near her she goes over and asks the bear if he knows where misa is she says "hello mr bear can you show me the way to the closets inn and my name is misa: "did you say your name is misa my name is kumamon i am your digimon and yes i will explain to you what digimon are" so misa and kumamon talk for a few hours then just like misa holds up the digivice to kumamon the digivice says " kumamon a virus type digimon his bear rush attack is quite dangerous so stay away" "that was interesting so can we go look for that inn" "yes" says kumamon on there way there they here a scream "AHHHHH" "that sounds like L" we better hurry so misa and kumamon ran as fast as they could to there surprise l was running from a digimon in a kendo suit with his kendo sword not out so obviously he's not going to hurt l misa and kumamon walk over and calm l down

By explain that this digimon isn't going to hurt him and they explain what digimon are then they get l to hold his digivice up to this digimon who isn't speaking the digivice says "kotemon a data type digimon his kendo slash is strong only when in grave danger and he rarely talks due to the promise he made to the kotemon elder that he will only talk when necessary" " so this is my digimon he is cool" "well l its not time to settle yet its getting dark we better hurry and get to that inn" so l, misa and there digimon continue on there way when they get to the inn they get ready to sing in but misa relies light's name is in the book so misa sings l and her name in then ask the owner of the inn who by the way is a digimon called vegimon "do you know what room a mr light yagami is in" " ahh yes mr yagami is in room 3 he told me to give a message to you miss misa " "ok what the message" "he said get some rest and then go to the seadramon seaside cafe with l". so misa and l go to bed

THE NEXT MORNING

Monmon time to get up we have to go come on so monmon and i got up and went to the S.S cafe "um waiter can we get some digieggs on toast and a side or tyranomon sausage and angel water" "will that be all sir" said the betamon "yes" "okay sir be back in 15 with your food" "ahh right on schedule here comes misa and l and there two digimon" "hey there he is l misa spotted me "good morning misa and l this is my digimon monmon what are your digimon called " "well mines called kumamon and L's is called kotemon" "so what was the reason you called l and i here" " well i wanted to see what you guys got up to yesterday when we came here" so those guys caught up with each other for some time then all of a sudden they heard an explosion they all ran out side to see where it came from but all there could see where it came from was a person standing behind the smoke and they could here the person yelling "i have been looking for you three for a very long time i am here to take you back to my lair and let my digimon experiment on you" "well ill like to see you try" then all of a sudden there was a loud bang

END OF CHAPTER 1

FIND OUT WHAT THE BANG WAS IN CHAPTER TWO AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY IM HAPPY TO HEAR THEM IF SO COMMENT IT AND IF YOUR LUCKY I MAY PUT THEM IN A FURTHER CHAPTER SEE YA BOYS AND GIRLS


End file.
